sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Raven and Jet: Twisted Fate
Twisted Fate is an upcoming story by Jet Set Ronnoc and CallofDutyfan360. Characters *The Parents *Mephiles the Dark *Raven the Fox *Jet the Dark Raven the Fox A small fox has been born. "She's beautiful, isn't she honey?" "Yes, quite." The husband replied to his wife. The foxe's tail wiggled slowly, and her eyes opeaned slow and camly "What should we name her?" said the husband. "How about...Raven?" replied the wife. She smiled at the hearing of that name Suddenly the doctor entered the room "Something is...strange with the baby." Said the doctor "Oh my, what is it?" Said the woman. "We can't tell...she seems to have a higher then normal temperature though. She might be sick." The doctor replied. The baby was grabbing at the doctors mask "Now Raven, stop that. That isn't nice." Said the dad "It's quite alright. I just recommend watching her throughout the years." Said the doctor. The family has now left the building, and are heading towards home. Raven was looking around as the left the hospital The family reached their house Raven could see a strange figure peering through the window. She began crying at sight of the figure "What's wrong honey?" said the mother She looked at the window and there was no one there. She continued to cry until the sound of boiling water began to rise "What's that noise?" said the man "I don't know...boiling water?" She said as she looked at Raven's tears She suddenly stopped crying and the boiling died down After a few years, Raven is now old enough to speak and do other things. Raven can see the figure in the window, again. !? "Mom its back… its back!" "For the last time, you've been doing this for years. There is no one there." said the mother. "But could see it it was there!"Raven said with scared tone "Raven, if you don't stop talking about this, we'll ground you in your room!" said the mother. "But…but-sighs-fine mother" tears seep down her face they begin to boil and steam away A strong scent lures Raven to her room She reluctently follows the scent to her bedroom door,she opens the door slowly Mephiles is waiting for her there "Come with me, young one. Your parents don't realize your real potential." He said as he grinned evilly. Before she could speak she was already beside him "Now come with me!" He attempted to grab her, before realizing that would be a critical mistake. Her eyes turned a golden yellow she let out a howl before hiting Mephiles with a fireball "ARGH!" He yelled as he disappeared "What happened?!" Her dad yelled as he ran in Raven was crying her tears fell to the floor and steamed a away "Im sorry…" she jumped out of the window and ran through the streets "RAVEN! COME BACK!" yelled her father Jet the Dark A few years after Raven left, the man and woman had another child. A brown hedgehog has just been born. "He's looking good...how about naming him Jet?" said the woman. "That's perfectly fine." Said the man. The Doctor walks in. "So, I see this is your second time here." said the doctor. The woman nodded "The first one...she ran away." "Ah...well that's...bad." said the doctor "Um...I think we will go now." said the woman. With that...the family left for their new home. "So do you think anything will happen to him like...Raven?" said the man "Don't mention her...the thought makes me sad." said the woman. A Few years later Loud pounding is heard on the door. "Who is it?" said Jet, as he opened the door, just to be knocked against the wall, and savagely beaten. The invaders opened fire at the parents, and the parents were killed. "Yo Dave," said one of the invaders "We got what we wanted,let's go." A few hours later, Jet was in intensive care. "We have no choice but to perform brain surgery" Said the doctor. After an hour of surgery, half of Jet's brain was turned into a computerized substance. A few days after this, Jet visits a museum. "Phew...it's nice to be free of all that stress...." said Jet Jet examines a silver colored emerald. "Let's see....the 'Eclipse Emerald'" "It's strange looki-- AUGH!" Jet yelled. Suddenly on his hands, feet, spines, and back crystals grow, and his body turns rocky. "What the...?! What the hell am I?!" Suddenly the Eclipse Emerald rose " YOU ARE THE DESTROYER OF MOBIUS" It yelled. "Wait, what?" said Jet The Eclipse Emerald suddenly killed everyone in the room except Jet, and it landed in his hand. Jet felt himself morph into something evil... he then knew that he was to destroy mobians and all its inhabitants. Category:Stories